


Judgement

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A failure of judgement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judgement

A failure of judgement. That’s what this was. Her hands buried in Amita’s hair, pulling her close. Amita’s mouth warm and wet and open under hers. Pressed together against Megan’s desk in the dimness of the FBI offices at night. 

Files scattered, spilling papers onto the floor as Megan pushed Amita up onto the desk. Psych evaluations, mission debriefings, old case files. Everything she needed for an in-depth profile. Yet another example of her judgement failing her. How could she work for two years with Colby and not even get a hint he was a traitor? 

Everything was slipping out of control since her time with the Department of Justice. People and things she believed and trusted in had shifted, leaving her floundering until she couldn’t even trust her own self anymore. She wanted Larry, but he was lost himself, hiding in a monastery. She needed his advice and the way he looked at the world. 

Instead she had Amita, with her sweet smelling hair, soft, strong hands and compassion in her eyes. Amita moaned, arching up as Megan wedged her body between Amita’s thighs. Her hair spread across the desk, eyes wide with need as Megan ground against her. 

She didn’t know if this was going to come back and haunt her. Right now she didn’t care, not with Amita so warm and open in her arms.


End file.
